


What Do You Want, Emma?

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs Regina to come over to talk about Henry on Valentines Day. She may have ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want, Emma?

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 weekly challenge - holiday

_> We need to talk about Henry, tonight._

_> Don’t you know what today is, Miss Swan?_

_> Cancel your plans with Robin. It’s important._

Regina sighs. She knows Robin has been planning their Valentines Day for the last week, but she can’t put Henry second. Emma would not ask to meet if it was not important. It does bring her joy to think of Emma canceling on the pirate though. 

She calls Robin and apologizes for the inconvenience. She promises to come over after if it’s not too late. He’s too good about this, she thinks. He understands how hard it is to raise a child.

The lights are out in Emma’s apartment but the door is slightly ajar. Regina carefully makes her way up the staircase, calling out for Emma. At the top of the stairs, she sees the faint glow of candles. 

“What do you want, Emma?” She asks, making her way around the corner.

“You.”

When Emma comes into focus in the candlelight, Regina sees a thin nightgown and two glasses of red wine. Emma’s blonde hair cascades past her breasts and she wears a timid smile. 

“Miss Swan!” Regina gasps. 

“Please- don’t be mad.” Emma starts. “I knew you wouldn’t come if I didn’t mention Henry.”

She extends the glass of wine to Regina as a peace offering. 

“Are you mad?” Emma finally asks. 

“No.” Regina answers quickly. “I just have one question.”

“What?”

“This.”

Her question is a kiss, to which Emma’s response is a whole-hearted yes.


End file.
